The instant invention relates to games and more particularly to a random play indicator for randomly indicating a course of game play by randomly selecting and displaying one of several different game colors.
A variety of different types of random play indicators have been heretofore available for use in connection with various games. Further, a number of play indicators have been heretofore available which have been capable of randomly selecting different colors or randomly illuminating various elements as a means for randomly directing game play. In this regard, the U.S. patents to Weber U.S. Pat. No. Des. 130,363, Markham U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,896, Parks U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,522, Rapaport U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,081, Barnard U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,710, Breslow U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,711, Piazza et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,637 and Kuna et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,813 disclose devices which are generally exemplary of the heretofore available random play indicators which utilize color and/or light for randomly directing game play. However, these references, which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware, fail to provide a random play indicator which is capable of randomly illuminating various different colored sectors of a rotatably mounted randomizer wheel for displaying light of a randomly selected color. They also fail to provide a device of this type which includes a diffuser dome for diffusing colored light from a randomizer wheel so as to provide a dome-shaped element which is illuminated with light of a randomly selected color. Hence, the known prior art devices are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the random play indicator of the instant invention.
The instant invention provides an improved random play indicator which is capable of illuminating a diffuser dome with light of a randomly selected color for randomly directing game play. More specifically, the random play indicator of the instant invention comprises a base having a light station thereon, a randomizer wheel including a plurality of different colored radially extending translucent sectors rotatably mounted on the base and a light source in the base. The randomizer wheel is rotatably mounted so that sequential sectors thereon sequentially pass by the light station, and the light source on the base is operative for selectively illuminating the sector located at the light station at any given time. The randomizer preferably further comprises a translucent diffuser dome over the randomizer wheel for diffusing the light emitted from the sector which is illuminated at any given time. The randomizer preferably further comprises registration means for assuring that only a single sector on the randomizer wheel is located at the light station any time the randomizer wheel is stationary with respect to the light station. The diffuser dome preferably has a multifaceted inner surface for diffusing light from the randomizer wheel so that the entire diffuser dome appears to sparkle with light of the randomly selected color. The diffuser dome preferably has an open area along one side thereof, and a portion of the randomizer wheel extends outwardly through the open area to permit manual rotation of the randomizer wheel with a finger of a user. Further, the light station is preferably located so that it illuminates a portion of the randomizer wheel which is substantially diametrically opposite to the portion of the randomizer wheel which extends outwardly through the open area.
It has been found that the random play indicator of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for randomly selecting a color for the purpose of directing game play. Specifically, it has been found that by providing a randomizer wheel which is rotatably mounted on a base so that various different colored sectors on the wheel pass over and are illuminated at a light station, the device is easily manipulated by manually rotating the randomizer wheel during the course of game play. Further, by providing a multifaceted diffuser dome over the randomizer wheel for diffusing light from the illuminated sector, the play indicator of the instant invention provides a more intriguing type of device, wherein the entire diffuser dome is illuminated with light of a randomly selected color rather than a localized area thereon. Further, by providing a registration mechanism for registering the randomizer wheel so that only a single sector is illuminated whenever the wheel is stopped, the diffuser dome is more effectively illuminated with only the appropriate randomly selected color.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective random play indicator which is operative for illuminating a diffuser dome with light of a randomly selected color.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a random play indicator comprising a rotatable randomizer wheel having a plurality of different colored translucent sectors thereon which are randomly illuminated for indicating a course of game play.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.